


[Podfic] The Long Way

by sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er. More meta? Trying to get Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy together is like trying to get toothpaste back into the tube: it doesn’t fit and it’s messy when you try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Long Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241335) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



Length: 00:02:49

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/The%20Long%20Way.mp3) (2.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/The%20Long%20Way.m4b) (1.4 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
